


最后的朱丽叶

by GinnySue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 20:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18631078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnySue/pseuds/GinnySue
Summary: 还没抱拥，怎可以死。





	最后的朱丽叶

      她已经走了几个小时。

      沼泽地里弥漫着雾气，阴凉入骨，丝毫感受不到夏日的气息，她裹紧身上的黑色旅行斗篷，谨慎地观察着前方的路。

      这里地势险恶，穿过重重沼泽，将是一片怪石嶙峋的荒原，她所要去的目的地就位于那片苍凉之中。

      远方传来尖利的鸟叫声，她心烦意乱地叹了口气，不知还要走上多久，这里方圆十里都被施了反幻影移形咒，她只能走，一步步地走下去。

      一步步走向她的命运。

      她和他的命运。

 

**

 

      她裹着一条浴巾，靠在浴室门口，静静地看他收拾东西。

      他更加消瘦了，本来就高挑的个头儿显得更加高。未拉上窗帘的窗户中透过的夕阳余晖照射在他浅金色的头发上，给本来冰冷的颜色镀上一层暖。

      放在床头的戒指、记事本和魔杖都一一装好，他的手伸向了床头柜脚下的深蓝色围巾。那是她的围巾，在昨晚匆忙亲热间被丢弃在那里。他拿起它，缓慢地摩挲着柔软的毛线，接着，将鼻尖埋入围巾，深深地嗅着，似乎要将属于它主人的味道永远记住。

      她悲伤地看着他，轻轻唤道：“德拉科。”

      他转过身来，笑着对她伸出手。“洗完了？”

      不顾滑落的浴巾，她扑到他的怀里，紧紧地抱住他。

      总是这样匆匆的见面，又匆匆的分离，快乐的时光朝不保夕，每一次分离都可能是最后的会面。

      他明白她在想什么，他总是明白。一只手抚摸着她光滑的后背，另一只手轻轻抬起她的头，他低头看进她泪水盈盈的双眼，低声说：“吉妮维娅，我们总会再相见。”

      她抬头看着他的灰色眼睛，那么冰冷的颜色中竟然能迸发出那样炽热的感情，无论她见过多少次，也总是让她惊奇。

      她哽咽地说：“我总是想……会不会连你的最后一面都见不到……”

      他用拇指轻轻抹去她的泪水，俯下身亲吻她的额头，他柔软的嘴唇贴在她的额头上轻轻蠕动，低沉的话语如同咒语一般回响在她耳畔。

      “傻女孩，就算死，我也会死在你的怀里，我一定会死在你的怀里。”

 

**

 

      天空开始飘落雨滴，一颗颗地拍打在包裹着鲜艳红发的兜帽上，再顺着兜帽流到脸上，泪水或是雨水已分辨不清。她用湿透了的袖子轻轻抹掉脸上的水珠，在这冰冷的雨幕中，她的一双棕色眼睛闪着异常坚定的光芒，似乎要穿透前方随着大雨而逐渐消退的雾气。

      一直看到她所要寻找的人。

      她的德拉科。

 

**

 

      那张皱巴巴的羊皮纸，上面潦草的熟悉字迹，哈利惊慌失措的苍白面孔。

      “金，他暴露了。”

      “我们需要转移。”

      “凶多吉少。”

      一切混乱与喧嚣如同一张紧密交织的大网，将她紧紧包围，让她浑身刺痛，无法呼吸。

 

**

 

      远远地，她看到了那座耸立的古堡，在这一片死寂的平原上，无数阴森嶙峋的塔楼让它看上去仿佛从贫瘠土地中冒出来的一丛生命力顽强的荆棘。

      她微微扬起嘴角，紧紧握住手里的物什，哪怕棱角硌得她生疼也不松手，似乎要从中汲取继续前行的力量。

 

**

 

      地牢里某处不断传来水滴落在石板上的声音。

      滴答，滴答，滴答。

      她停在一间牢房门前，伸出魔杖，解开门锁，走了进去。

      靠坐在墙角的男人金发蓬乱打结，看到来人放下兜帽，露出红发长发，他讥讽地扬起嘴角，眼中闪着恶意的光芒。

      “是来替我的叛徒儿子宣判我的罪行吗，小红毛？”

      说完，他饶有兴味地看着她冰冷的苍白面孔和紧咬的牙关。

      她低头注视着那张和德拉科如此相似的脸，低声说：“他们发现他了。”

      在听到的那一瞬，男人立刻直起身扑向前，紧紧抓住她的肩膀，厉声质问：“你说什么？是真的吗？”

      他的大手似乎要钳碎她的肩膀，但是她没有退却，只是冷静地注视着他惊恐的灰色眼睛，轻声说：“是的。”

      他似乎被抽光了全部力气，颓丧地靠在墙上，用双手捂着脸，沙哑地叹气。

      “哦，德拉科……”

      “我救不了德拉科，我们都救不了德拉科。”她急促地低声说道。

      他放下双手，恶毒地看着她。“一个无法自保的儿子，和一个被背叛却仍然担心叛徒的父亲，真是有趣。”

      听到他的话，她气势汹汹地向他逼近，眼中冒着凶光，尽管她才到他的下巴，他却觉得自己似乎会被她一口吃掉。

      “你要知道，正是因为德拉科，你才会被安全地关在这里，以免你犯下更多的罪恶，或者死在外面！”她恼火地嘶嘶道。“德拉科为凤凰社做间谍，你的罪行会酌情减轻，而你身为伏地魔的忠实追随者，当你的儿子处于伏地魔的魔爪之下时，那些怪物可一点都不会顾及你的情面！”

      他冷笑着别开脸。“可你不也是救不了他吗？”

       “我救不了他。但我可以为他报仇，我可以让他不会白死，我可以让他死前少受一点痛苦。”她灼灼地盯着他，棕色的眼中似乎有一团火，他终于明白德拉科是被什么所吸引。

      “你需要我做什么？”

      “我需要进入马尔福庄园的方法，还有打开马尔福夫人卧室珠宝箱的口令。”

      他惊愕地低头看着她苍白的脸。

      “你要找它？”他苦笑着摇摇头。“德拉科在告诉你时一定没有想过有一天竟然会是你们两个去开启它。”

      泪水滑落她的脸颊，她嘶哑着说：“这是唯一的方法。”

      他将她抱在怀里，在她的发丝中轻声叹息着。“我会告诉你，只有一个条件，替我照顾好我的男孩。”

 

**

 

      她的模样狼狈至极，浑身湿透，斗篷下摆溅满了泥浆，但她仍然昂着头，傲慢地踏入毒蛇之穴。

      “我来赎德拉科·马尔福。”她站在阴森的入口大厅，声音坚定地说道。

      “啊，亲爱的吉妮维娅，好久不见。”虚无中传来略带嘲讽冰冷刺骨的声音，无论过多久她都认得这个声音的主人。

      “汤姆。”

      “看来你还没有忘记老朋友，亲爱的吉妮维娅，为什么不进来说呢？”声音夹带着一丝虚假的甜蜜，让人作呕。“我正在对你们勇敢的小间谍略施惩罚，或许你会感兴趣。”

      一道突然出现的绿色光线引领着她来到一扇巨大的黑色门前，她毫不犹豫地推开门，房间里的光线强得刺目。待眼睛适应了强光后，她立刻发现了房间正中央的德拉科。

      他被绑在一根木桩上，带刺的绳子深深勒入他赤裸的上身，血将绳子染成了深红色。一道裂口从左颧骨横亘到右嘴角，让他的脸看上去十分可怖。除此之外，他的身上还有大大小小不计其数的伤痕，凝固着干涸血迹的凌乱金发垂落在他紧闭的双眼上。

      她飞奔向他，拿出魔杖解开魔法绳索，然而，似乎绳子与他的皮肉紧贴得太久，每解开一道绳索，又让他的皮肉绽开，鲜血淋漓。他本能地抽搐着身体，干裂的嘴唇发出痛苦的咕哝声。

      她颤抖地将他抱在怀里，想要治愈他，但面对遍体鳞伤，却不知如何下手。

      “看来吉妮维娅不太满意我们的小表演。”前方传来戏谑的话语，随之而来是嗡嗡的窃笑声。

      她抬起头，发现伏地魔本人就坐在她面前十步远的一把椅子上，猩红色的眼睛饶有兴味地看着这一幕。而在房间周围还聚集着大批食死徒，他们也对她投去恶意的目光。

      “但我不得不说，有这么一位美丽的爱人来营救德拉科，他受这点小小惩戒也值得了。”他低声笑着，周围的食死徒也附和他坏笑起来。“那么，吉妮维娅，你要拿什么来赎回德拉科呢？”

      她轻蔑地看着他。“是我偷出来的机密情报，不过要先等我确定他仍然活着，我可不想做亏本的生意，背叛凤凰社却只赎了一个死人回去，不是吗？”

      “好，那我们就等你确认。”伏地魔靠回到椅子上，冷笑着观看面前这一幕。

      她无视身边虎视眈眈的敌人们，只是轻轻将他额头上肮脏的发丝抚到后面，低声在他耳边唤道：“德拉科，德拉科，是我。”

      他没有睁开眼睛，微微抽搐着躺在她怀里，周身弥漫着恶臭的血腥气味。她低下头，轻轻亲吻他的脸颊、鼻子、嘴唇，一边呢喃：“德拉科，醒醒，德拉科。”

      他微微睁开充血的眼睛，努力想要看清她，他伸出手，颤抖地抚摸她的脸，接着用力抱住她，这让他的伤口流出更多血。

      他呻吟着倒下，用手捂着额头，轻声叹息。“是梦吗？”

      她将他扶起来，靠在树桩上，贴近他的脸。“是我，德拉科，我来赎你。”

      他做了个怪相，绝望地摇着头。“傻瓜，你将情报给了他们，他们也绝不会放我们活着出去。”

      她抱着他，在他耳边轻声说：“我既然来了，就没有想活着出去。”

      听到她的话，他激动地想要挣扎起身，却被她牢牢抱住，她急促地低声说：“德拉科，别，我已经打算好了。来这里之前，我去你母亲的珠宝箱里给你拿了一样东西。”

      她从口袋里掏出一条项链，那是一条普通的细银链，上面垂着一个玫瑰形状的项链坠。这是一朵纯黑色的玫瑰，有拇指大小，看不出材质，花瓣中似乎有东西在涌动。

      他低头看着她手中的项链，他还记得她躺在他的怀里，听他细数他母亲的古老传家宝，而这条项链就是其中之一。他从没有想到自己有一天会用上它。

      他看着那双他无限眷恋的棕色眼睛，其中曾饱含着对他的爱慕、欲望、愤怒、怜悯、包容，现在都融化成为一种绝望浓烈的爱。

      他对她悲伤地微笑着。“你看，我没有骗你，我说会死在你的怀里。”

      她的眼泪一滴滴地落在他的伤口上，但他并不觉得疼，只要是她给予的疼痛，他都甘之如饴。

      他用血迹斑斑的手指笨拙地抹去她的泪水，轻声说：“来，金，最后吻我一次。”

      她拿着项链那只手与他相握，另一只手捧住他的脑后，轻轻地亲吻他冰凉干裂的嘴唇，感受着他的每一丝气息和温度。

      额头相抵，最后看了彼此一眼，闭上眼睛，一起喃喃古老神秘的咒语。

      他们没有看见伏地魔惊慌失措的脸，也没有听到食死徒们惊恐的叫喊。他们的眼中只有对方，浅灰和棕色，最终交织成为一片暖红色的海洋，将他们温暖包围。

 

**

 

      据多家麻瓜报纸记载，那日，苏格兰高地竟然在夏日出现极夜，持续多日，天上暖色极光变换不休，科学家们至今未找出原因。

 

**

 

      当罗恩·韦斯莱来到黑魔王曾经盘踞的古堡时，却只见一片废墟，黑魔王和食死徒们都不见踪影。他在废墟中发现了一条项链，那是金妮十七岁生日时，所有韦斯莱男孩一起凑钱送给她的生日礼物，银色链子，挂着一朵雕工精致的金色蔷薇——金妮最喜欢的花。

      他将项链紧紧捧在心口，跪地痛哭。

 

**

 

      凤凰社的牢房与阿兹卡班并无太大区别，只不过没有了摄魂怪。在安静的囚室里，囚犯对外界所发生的事情一无所知。

      这天，当卢修斯在牢房门口看见亚瑟·韦斯莱悲伤的脸，他竟头一次没有对他冷嘲热讽。他知道，他们都失去了一个至亲。

 

**

 

      “傻女孩，就算死，我也会死在你的怀里，我一定会死在你的怀里。”

 

 

**「完」**


End file.
